This invention relates generally to communications between controllers and modules and, more specifically, to wireless communications within programmable logic controller (PLC) systems.
PLCs have a variety of configurations, including rack mounted Input/Output (I/O) systems. The racks provide mechanical/electrical connection slots for a power supply, central processing unit (CPU) boards, and controlled I/O modules, which provide interfaces to external devices to be controlled. In a rack system, the CPU communicates across a fixed size backplane in a main rack with local I/O modules. In many applications, more I/O modules are needed than can fit in the main control rack. Therefore, expansion racks, or multiple expansion racks, are used to hold additional I/O modules. A communication link also exists between the main rack which includes the CPU and the expansion racks to allow data transfers between all I/O modules in the application and the main rack CPU.
Other PLC systems incorporate modular configurations which allow a CPU to interconnect to a varying number of I/O modules through a common connector interface, extending the backplane communication as each I/O base is added to the previous module. This allows flexibility in installation since there is not a fixed size, as in the rack systems. The I/O modules provide different functionalities to the PLC system but all use a common communication scheme passed through the module bases. Modular systems, also, do not have to be singularly interconnected but may use a communication link between groups of interconnected modular I/O. The modular system communication link is similar to the expansion rack communication links with the main CPU controlling the flow of data to all modular I/O groups either directly through the common base connectors and through the communication cable link to an expansion grouping, or groupings, of I/O modules.
Known PLC systems incorporate many different proprietary and standard communication protocols and configurations for communications between a CPU of a PLC and I/O modules and PLC expansion racks or groups. Known industrial communications standards are still evolving, and include many different standards.